


Kept

by penny



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bestiality, Drugged Sex, Forced Breeding, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny/pseuds/penny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...if she's kept her promise, she's a person, not a thing. A person, not a specimen for that horrible man to breed. A person with a name and a family and friends. And her friends will come for her, so she just has to hold out until then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



Aeris has to believe the Turks, Tseng in particular, have honor and will keep their word to leave her mother alone. If she can't believe that, then she can't believe the little girl she left with her mother is safe. And if she can't believe the girl is safe, then she can't believe she's kept her promise to Tifa. And if she can't believe she's kept her promise...

The drug Hojo injected into her rolls through Aeris. It makes her _want_. She's felt lust before, even indulged it, but it's never felt like this. Her entire body burns. Her legs tremble with her effort to remain standing, and then her knees give, and she sinks to the floor of the tube she's being kept in, claws ineffectively at the glass.

...if she can't believe she's kept her promise...

"Introduce the second specimen," Hojo says.

"Please." Another roll of the drug, and she has to bite down on her lower lip to keep from moaning. "Don't."

Her plea does nothing. Hojo's assistant enters the command to raise the second specimen. The floor of the tube shudders and opens behind her, and she hears something growling over the whine of the elevator. She shivers. The drug transforms her fear to pleasure, so it strums through her, settles low and hot in her belly.

Hojo stares down at her, and his puzzled expression makes her...well, the drug makes her _want_. It doesn't leave room for anything else.

"I do not understand why you're so uncooperative," he says, and the elevator stills.

Aeris doesn't dare turn. She can feel the second specimen behind her. Its breath is hot on her back, and its growls makes her squirm.

"I have a right to choose," the second specimen says, and its -- his -- rough voice makes her breath catch. "I don't like two-legged things."

Things. Yes, that's why she has to believe she's kept her promise to Tifa. People -- good people -- keep their promises. If she's kept her promise...

Hojo frowns. "You are both on the brink of extinction. I am helping you."

The second specimen launches himself at the glass, but he's careful, Aeris notices, to avoid catching her in the attack. He is a magnificent creature. Aeris is sure she will think so even after the drug wears off. His fur is a vibrant red with black patterns at his haunches and a gorgeous brown mane. Aeris grips her skirt tightly. The fabric is a poor substitute for that amazing fur, but she if she touches him like she wants to, she'll lose what little control she has.

...if she's kept her promise, she's a person, not a thing. A person, not a specimen for Hojo to breed. A person with a name and a family and friends. And her friends will come for her, so she just has to hold out until then.

"I see there is no reasoning with you, either." The horrible man sighs. "Inject this one, too."

"Move!" Aeris yells, but she's too slow. There's the metallic click of the robotic arm tracking the second specimen, and then the snick of dart gun.

The second specimen howls. The dart is in his left rear haunch. Aeris reaches for him. She's too late -- she knows how quickly the drug enters one's system -- but she still has to help him, doesn't she?

Yes. She can trust herself. It's not the drug tricking her into touching him so she'll lose her control. It's her wanting to help a creature in pain. Help. That's what she does. It's why she made her promise to Tifa, why she took Marlene to her mother, why she agreed to surrender herself when the Turks came.

"Don't," the second specimen growls, whipping around to snap at her. But he's careful to turn so the flame on his tail swings away from her.

"I just..." She holds up the dart. "I wasn't fast enough to stop it, but I couldn't leave it there." She licks her lips. He's so warm. His mane looks so soft. She wants to curl her fingers in it, bury her face in it, inhale his scent -- smoky and strong -- and let him take her. She can almost picture her dress ripping beneath his claws, can almost feel him mounting her.

She bites her lip again. No. That's not what she needs to be imagining right now. It makes her want it.

He growls, and it should make her back away, but she crawls closer. Hojo is still watching, and she should feel ashamed that she's crawling on all fours like some beast, that she's so aroused she's willing to rut with a different species.

Although technically, humans are a different species from her, and she...no. Aeris shakes her head. She can't think of him now. "I'm sorry."

He lifts his head, sniffs at the air. She feels so hot she can't feel the flush on her skin, but it has to be deepening, because she knows he can smell her, and even if she's past the point of feeling shame, her lust is still building.

"It is not true desire." He backs away until he's pressed up against the far end of the tube. His eye -- there's a scar cutting through his right eye, and she wonders if he got the wound trying to fight off whoever brought him here -- is wide and wild, and he's panting, too. His tongue seems impossibly long, and Aeris shivers, imagining it at her thighs. Higher.

No. He's right. It's not true desire. She turns away, and she can't decide if that's worse, because it is so tempting to present herself to him.

He growls. His claws click against the glass. She wonders if he's creeping closer or trying to scramble further away. Further. It has to be, because if he were closing in, she'd feel the heat of his breath on her, the moist press of his nose on her leg as he rooted his way up her dress, searching for the source of her scent.

No. She can't think like that. She's already too caught up in her lust, lowering herself so her breasts -- nipples hard and too sensitive against the fabric of her dress -- brush the floor. She pushes herself up. Hojo is watching them, and now there's finally a spark in his eyes instead of his dispassionate stare.

"Stop this!" She knows pleading with him will do no good, but yelling at him is better than thinking.

"Miss," her companion says, and it's something between a growl and a whine. His claws click on the glass again, and then he's behind her. "It is too much."

His heat sears through her. "It's all right." Aeris bows her head. "If we keep fighting, he'll inject us again."

He makes a noise, and she thinks it's one of agreement. She shifts and hikes up her skirt. "I'd rather it be like this." She takes a shaky breath. "We're not in control, but we have enough that...well, it's better."

He makes that noise again. She's so wet, her inner thighs are slick, and the sudden chill when she's gotten her skirt up around her waist makes her whimper. She might be wrong. Maybe it would be better to keep fighting, to force Hojo to inject her again, because she's sure a second dose will take away all of her reason. She'd rut, and she wouldn't be aware of her partner or Hojo watching them. She probably wouldn't even remember more than flashes once the drug wore off.

She pulls aside her panties. He leans in and licks at her, and the roughness of his tongue makes her shudder, but it's not nearly enough to satisfy her.

He pulls back. "Miss," he says, and this time it is a whine. She hears what he's really asking: _Stop this, please._ But she can't stop any more than he can.

She can face Hojo, though. She meets his eyes as her companion mounts her. "I want you to know --" she hisses as his claws scrape at her shoulder "-- that you are a horrible man."

"Your union has a forty-two percent chance of producing viable offspring." He adjusts his glasses. A tiny smile pulls at the corners of his mouth. "And a twenty-six percent chance of producing a specimen strong enough for further testing. Yes, it's a fine union. You should both be thanking me."

Her companion growls, enters her a bit more roughly than she thinks he intended, because at her cry -- it doesn't hurt as much as shock her, but by the time she comes to that conclusion, she's already made the pained noise -- he stops growling and bends his head down to nuzzle the back of her neck.

She's not sure what species he is, but she's seen enough animals mate before. He's being gentle with her. As gentle as he can be, anyway. He's swelling inside her, stretching her. It's almost too much, probably would be too much if not for the drug, but that "almost" makes it more intense.

Aeris wants to keep confronting Hojo, wants to keep telling him how wrong he is, how he's not even a person, because people should have honor, but she can't. Her companion is not being as gentle now, and his growls strum through her. _He_ strums through her, and her body's responding, doing its best to match his rhythm. And it feels good. She focuses on that, because she does not like the way Hojo is watching them. It's like he's calculating the chances of fertilization on each thrust, or something equally as wrong.

She can't face him anymore. She closes her eyes and lowers her head. It changes the angle of her hips, so now each thrust hits her deeper, takes her to the cusp of pain. Her breath is ragged, the noises she makes on each exhale sharp and needy.

Her companion spends himself. He stays thick and swollen inside her, doesn't object when she keeps taking her pleasure until she peaks. He waits until she stills before shifting so his weight is not so heavy on her back.

And then he waits for her to catch her breath before speaking. "Miss." His voice is soft, perhaps too soft for Hojo to hear.

"I don't blame you," Aeris says. She rests her head against the cool glass of the floor. "I hope you don't blame me."

"No."

"I have friends who will come for me."

He doesn't respond right away, doesn't speak until he's shrunk and softened enough to withdraw. "I hope that's true, miss."

She shivers and manages to convince herself it's from the sudden loss of his body heat, not a tiny sliver of doubt. Cloud and Tifa and the others will come. They're good people. "They will. I promise."

She keeps her promises. She'll make sure they both escape.


End file.
